The Story of Melissa Winchester
by Lovelyroses29
Summary: AU where the boys have a sister, a middle sister. Only being a year old when her mom, died. Melissa, Mel, grew up in the middle of two brothers, who like her where trained to hunt the Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1:Pilot

**Hey everyone, so it is long time no see, on fanfiction, but I'm currently in a rut with all my other stories...yes for a year, and after becoming addicted to supernatural this past January, I had a crazy idea for a story. And so here it is! I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Supernatural. though I wished I did... finale wouldn't kill me so much.**

"Dean!" I tried to yell whisper from the car, "Dean!" I tried again, but just a bit louder. You see Dean was currently climbing up a fire escape and trying to get into a window. I knew he heard me, because he turned around and shrugged his shoulders in ignorance. And even though I cannot see him, I know he's smirking at me.

He's trying to get a beer, but through a window and by breaking and entering. Who's window, you might be asking, well to answer, my younger brother's Samuel, or Sammy. Why not go through the front door, well we really haven't see Sammy in two years so...yeah. Not on good terms with him, but breaking and entering into his apartment, is on the right track of a better relationship, right?

I rolled my eyes at the whole ordeal, because I knew we should wait till the morning, but the eldest says no, let's go through a window. I was going to call Bobby, to make sure we have the right address, but I saw shadows fighting the window of the second floor apartment, Dean went into.

"Balls" I said, as I quickly got out of the Impala, and ran up the fire escape and going through the same window Dean went through earlier. I came around to what was the living room, to see my two brothers fighting, currently Dean was pinned under Sammy.

"Now get off me" Dean said letting go of Sammy's arm. Sammy helped Dean up, " What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, weirdly none of them knew I was there.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean replied

After rolling his eyes Sammy tried again, " What the hell are you doing here?"

I stepped out from the shadows, " We have to talk."

Both of them jumped, Dean's hand went to the back of his pants to where his gun should have been. Sammy looked at me in surprise, "Mel?"

"Hiya Sammy." I walked over and gave him a hug, and to tell you the truth it felt amazing.

"So, umm the phone."

"You wouldn't have answered would you?" Dean asked ruining the moment, because everyone else was having a chick flick moment, they didn't notice a chick coming in and turning on the light, till, well they were blinded by the light.

"Sam?" the girl asked, the two boys turned their heads to see the chick.

"Jess, hey. Dean, Mel, this is my girlfriend Jessica."

I smiled and waved at her, while Dean being the pervert he is checked her out.

"Wait your brother and sister?" she asked.

Sam nodded

"oh I love smurfs. You know, I got tell you. You are way out of my brother league." Dean said. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the sofa. Noticing what she was wearing, which was short shorts and a cropped smurfs shirt; Jess turned to head back to the bedroom, "just let me put something on."

"No,no,no I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously."

I gagged, my brother is freaking sick

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend. Private family business, but uh nice to meeting you."

I got up to leave to head outside to talk to Sammy boy, but Sam's voice stopped me. I sat back down this is going to be good.

"No. No whatever you want to say you can say it in front of her." He said placing his arm around Jess's shoulders.

I smiled yes this is going to very good.

"Okay," Dean gave me look before facing Sammy again, "Dads hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time Shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean looked at me, trying to find some help, Sam even looked at me for help. So I stared at him, with all seriousness, "Dad's on a hunting trip, and hasn't been home in a few days." Well, more like weeks.

Sam looked at me then at Dean, then back at Jess. "Jess, excuse us, we have to go outside."

I got up and followed my two brothers out of the apartment. I hanged back a few steps, letting Sam and Dean catch up, didn't really go as well.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Well what was he supposed to do?" I said stepping up to my two idiots.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, and went outside. Well he gave me a silver knife, so much better than gun.

I went to the Impala where it sat and sat on the hood of trunk.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked.

"No, not normal, safe"

"And that's why you ran away." I said. The boys had made it over to me and just stared at me.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's why I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it" Dean said trying to bait in Sammy, "We can't do this alone."

"Yes you can"

"Yeah, well we don't want to Sammy." I said getting of the trunk standing next to Dean.

"What was he hunting?"

I smiled, we got him. Dean opened the trunk, and then the spare tire compartment, where we keep our arsenal. Dean and I were searching for the paper work for the last case Dad was on.

"All right, let's see where the hill did I put that thing."

"Don't look at me, you had it last." I mumbled to him

"So when Dad, left why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig. This, un, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean explained.

"I was at Bobby's working on the case for Dean."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

Dean looked over at Sam with an expression of a no shit look, "I'm twenty-six, dude"

I found the folder Dean was looking for and handed it to him.

"All right here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-land blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy: They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.

Dean hands him the papers that I printed out for Dad earlier in the month.

"So maybe he was kidnapped" Sam said, a little niave if you ask me.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April. Another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean explained handing the articles to Sam, who then in turned gave them to me, once he was done with them.

"All men, all the same five mile stretch of road." he explained, I turned around and searched for another bag that is supposed to be in our trunk.

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough."

I got the tape recorder, "Then I get this voicemail yesterday" I pressed play, the message was staticky and the signal was seeming that it was going to break up anytime soon. I pressed stop, when the message from Dad was over.

"You know there's EVP on that?"

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean said patting him on the back

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss this is what I got."

I pressed play again, and a woman's voice comes on, "I can never go home..."

"Never go home" Sam repeated.

I put away the recorder, and put the saw off that was holding the arsenal up, down, and then shut down the trunk, and leaned on it. Or well I sat on the hood, and Dean leaned on it.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked for a thing."

Sam looked towards the building, and then looked back at us.

"Alright. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

We nod at him, me in excitement, we are back together.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday, Just wait here."

Dean and I looked at each other. "What's first thing Monday?" I asked.

"I have this... I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean said, I shoved his shoulder.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean asked, I just stared at Sammy, wow law school.

"So we got a deal or not?"

Dean just nodded and waved his hand in acceptance. Sam turned back around and headed into the apartment building. When he was far enough away, Dean shoved my knee. "What?"

" You can be so insensitive sometimes. C'mon, let's get in the car, and get there."

I got off the trunk and got into the back seat, I still had the folder with me. I sat in the middle of the bench and put the papers out around me, trying to find some resemblance between all ten of them.

Dean got in the driver's seat and started up the engine. "Did you see anything?"

"About dad, no. Not since he yelled at me for walking in his future."

Dean just smiled and gave me a pat on head ruining my bangs. "Well let me know when you do."

"Sure, butt-face."

Dean smirked at me, and turned around. Soon Sam was in the passenger seat and we were on the road again, the Winchester trio.

**So there is the first chapter, as you can tell, I didn't do the prologue. Don't worry I'm gonna do it, but not yet. Of course this has a lot of material from the first episode, but that was just to get Mel, into it. I'll see you all sometime soon. Leave a review, let me know how ya'll liked good, bad and ugly, I'll take anything. **


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot

**Hey everyone! I'm back at school so I've been procrastinating with writing. Sorry for taking forever to do this, but my summer's been busy. I hope you all in enjoy; please make sure you review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of supernatural, though it would be nice to own the wonderful characters.**

We were on the highway for while before Sammy went to sleep, and Dean like always stayed up.

"Do you want me to drive for awhile?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm okay short-stack. Found anything out?"

I look down at the papers that were scattered around on either side of me. I was trying to figure out any connections between the disappearances, but there wasn't any.

"No there's nothing that I can see." I answered, wishing there was something.

"Well get some sleep, before you sleep-walk."

"Alright, wake one of us if you need to sleep."

I put away the papers in the file, and closed up my own journal. My dad has one just like it and fills it with important information about any hunts he's done. My is just about the same, but it's not as filled. I laid out on the seats, and fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see, that I was in a car, but it wasn't the Impala. It was smaller and about twenty years newer. There was a guy driving, and a women in the passenger seat. There were just pulling up to an abandoned house.

"Come on, you don't live here." the guy said

"I can never go home." the woman said.

"What are talking about? Nobody even lives here, Where do you live?"

The women disappeared and so did the guy, as he went out of his car, slamming the door. I jumped at the sound, and woke up in the Impala.

"Crap." I muttered.

* * *

I looked up in the sky, and saw the sky brightening. I also noticed that the car was pulled over in little trail opening. Dean was sleeping in the front seat and Sammy was still sleeping. Looking at the clock, it read 6:50 AM, a whole hour of sleep. I opened up my journal and wrote down my dream, because I walked.

Ever since I was little I was able to 'walk' or well send my mind out and watch events. It wasn't the future, it's happening at the same time. It's weird, I don't know when I started I just always did it. Most of the time it was about Dean, Sammy, or Dad, even Bobby, another father figure, when they were on hunts. But now it's been about different things.

I shut my journal, and tried to call Dad. Yet like always I got his voicemail; on his all phones. I just sighed and checked my voicemail. There was a few voice mails from other hunters, who were thanking me for my research and letting me know that Bobby has my money.

There was a few asking me to do some research for them. I quietly got out of the car, as quietly as I could, and walked to the trunk, and sat on it. I called a few, and told them that I would do some research for them: I answered some already and the rest I put on my list to do. I quickly was able to do some right there and called them back, others I would have to do some research for.

I heard the one door opening and shut, "Hey Mel." I turned to see Sammy stretching and coming towards me.

"Hiya, Sammy. How's the nap?"

He just chuckled and sat down next to me. "Yeah, it was alright. What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a trail that leads to Dad."

"Any luck?"

"Nah, not even Bobby has anything on him."

It was a bit of an awkward silence, till the sound of a door opening and slamming ,drew our attentions to our eldest brother.

"Hey, enough small talk lets going, I wanna get to Jericho before sun down." Dean said as he came towards us.

"Well good morning to you too, cranky-pants." I got up off the hood, " Come on Sammy lets go get in the car, before the monster, attacks."

"What were you doing anyway?" Dean asked as we got into car.

"I just wanted to go for a walk." I said, telling Dean that I slept walk. Dean just looked at me with a questioning look, and I just rolled my eyes, in an answer. You might be wondering why I didn't just say it, well Sammy doesn't know that I can do it, only Dad and Dean. Dad forbade me to tell anyone, but Dean accidently found out.

"Well did you find anything interesting?"

"Nah not really."

He gave me a look from the rear view window, that said we were going to talk about this later. Dean started the car and we headed back on the road again.

* * *

Soon we were pulling into gas station that had a mini market. Dean turned off the engine and got out of the car to fill her up, I got out to head to the restroom. Sam had stayed in the car, like he normally does.

I went into the restroom and did my business; I also splashed water on my face, and tried to get the tiredness look off my face. I was very unsuccessful so instead of heading out to the car, I stared at my reflection. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul; I've also heard that my eyes are old, and have seen many things. Always laughing it off people just think it's because my mom died. They are nowhere near close, to the true answer. Killing supernatural things does that to young children.

I laughed at my thoughts and headed out of the bathroom towards the car. Sam was shuffling through a few things in an old box probably the I.D box and music collection, and Dean was coming out of the mini-market of course arms filled with food, none of it healthy.

"Hey Mel," Dean said ruffling my hair

"Watch it butt-face, I just fixed my hair." I said trying to grab his hand, but he got it out of the way before I could get it.

"Well you could do a better job at it."

I rolled my eyes at him, and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Knock it off or no breakfast for you."

"oh, no stale coffee cake for me." I rolled my eyes again. We both walked towards the Impala.

"Hey!" Dean yelled to Sam, "You want breakfast?"

Sam looked at the food with disgust, "No thanks."

I got in the back seat, and got ready for the rest of the road ahead.

"So how did you pay for that stuff?", Sam asked " You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

I smiled at question.

"Yeah, well hunting isn't exactly a pro-ball career."

Dean put the nozzle for the gas away and he walked around the car to get in.

"Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault that they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the applications this time?"

They both got in the car, "Uh Burt Aframian, and his son Hector. Scored two cards out the deal"

I leaned up on the front seat.

"Can I just say that I get money in a more civilized manner, little brother?"

"And how's that big sister?" he asked turning around looking at me.

"Research."

Sam just smiled and turned back.

"Hey, I get great money doing research for stupid hunters. It's not my fault that all they have to do is call Bobby to get their information for free."

Ignoring me, Sammy turned to Dean, "That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update cassette collection."

"Blasphemy!"

"Why?"

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

I took the Metallica, and put it in the player.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock"

Dean took the box and put in away in the glove compartment.

"House rules Sammy, driver picks the music-" Dean started.

"-passenger shuts his cake hole." I finished.

Dean looked at me through the rear view mirror, and smiled at me.

"You known, Sammy is for a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam, now."

"Sorry can't hear you, the music's to loud" Dean said pulling out of the gas station. I just smiled at the back of his head. It will always be Sammy to me anyways.

**Alright everyone now that you've read it, time to review it. Let me know what you think. I'll try to get the next on when I can.**


End file.
